


The Hostage Trade

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Dallas is in custody, Hostage Trade, Song: The Other Side, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Captain Winters attempts a hostage trade with Tony Montana.
Series: One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Kudos: 1





	The Hostage Trade

[Captain Winters]  
Right Here, Right Now  
I put the offer out  
I don’t wanna shoot you down  
I know you see it  
You give ‘er to me  
And I’ll cut him free  
Out of the drudgery and walls he’s kept in  
So keep it typical, no more colorful  
And if it’s crazy, well, you are crazy  
You can play it sensible, the conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see…

[Tony]  
Ok, my friend, you want me to give in  
Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won’t happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I’m good to go  
Cuz I enjoy this game you say I’m trapped in  
Now I despise you, and that whole show you do  
If you’re on something, it’s really something  
But I live among those Doles, and we don’t pick those bullet holes  
I’ll have to leave that up to you…

[Captain Winters]  
Now is this really how you'd like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?

[Tony]  
If I were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, traitor of those clowns.

Tony and the Captain proceed to stare at each other.

Throwing the hostage towards Winters, Tony pulled out a notepad and handed the note to the Captain.

[Tony]  
And when you free Dallas, drop him off here.


End file.
